


The Wormhole

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Wormhole

One day I was walking along when all of a sudden a ship from the sea came and sailed through the middle of the street. He thought he was hallucinating but when other people saw it to it seemed that was the only thing that was only thing in his life that were important, so he followed the boat. When it finally reached the sea it sank. But then apparently it ended up being the oldest version of the titanic, " The Titanium ". That must have meant there are such things as worm holes. So he went to the NASA museum and space camp and asked if there were such things as wormholes but they all said no. But I was going to prove them wrong. By the way if you didn't know already my name is Bruno Hutchenson. I went through all my years of college to get a PHD in the study of astronomy. And applied for a job at NASA. I got the job but it was intense. You had to go on a gyroscope at its full speed for five minutes without puking. Then you had to go into an anti-gravity chamber and collect some stuff that was fun but still tough. When they finally let me practice trying to get on a spacesuit I though I sould suffocate with how much stuff is on/in it. Many years of hardwork have brought me to this moment Imsaid to myself. Then I got in a space shuttle and took of for a wormhole. I lost track of where I was so I landed on the moon to contact the mission control specialists. They had actually spotted a wormhole and I was going to go straight through it! I manuvored twords its but the suction pulled me in and boom. I was back on earth but wait, earth didn't have just water. This planet was just like Earth except for one thing, no people. I tried to get signal from mission control, but as always in the stranded films no service/connection. My ship was stranded in what seemed to be a sandbar but it was permenantly underwater. Then I heard a knock on the door, which shocked me at first because one I'm on a lost planet and two it had to be an alien. I cautioned myself before I opened the door saying to myself, "Just be prepared for something to try to kill you." I opened the door and there was a spaceman with a NASA suit on his name said "Tom". He gestured to come outside and said,"There's an atmosphere that you can actually breath out here."


End file.
